1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display and a cathode plate thereof and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly to a field emission display and a cathode plate thereof and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The field emission display has the advantages of light weight, low electric power consumption, no parallex etc.; therefore, currently it has become a widely researched topic. In the field emission display, the distance between the emitter and the gate, and the alignment of the emitters with via holes and gate holes are important factors for the field emission current uniformity of the field emission element pixels. In the prior process, the structure alignment is achieved through photolithography processes step-by step. The deviation will finally be significantly large, because of the alignment error and the deforming affect due to high temperature sintering, such that the via hole and the gate hole cannot be aligned with the emitter, and thereby the field emission uniformity of the element is affected.